Star Wars The Rule of Two Darth Syren
by jman007
Summary: Darth Bane's legacy continues in the reign of Darth Syren who siezed control of the Sith from Darth Oblivion. Under her direction the Order of Two starts to prosper again, but an old enemy lurks in the shadows ready to destroy all Darth Syren seeks to accomplish...Two there should be One to embody the power the other to Crave it
1. Chapter 1

The Rule of Two

Darth Syren

Chapters

1\. The New Brotherhood

2\. Gyllan Cage

3\. Apprentice

4\. Into the Deep

5\. The Brotherhood

6\. Training

Part 1. History Lesson

Part 2. Plans

7\. Rising Star

8\. Lord and Lady Cage

9\. Council of Sith Lords

10\. The Arena

Part 1. Challenge

Part 2. The Duel

11\. Queen Jasyne Cage

12\. Fall of the Brotherhood

13\. Dark Seed

14\. Betrayal

15\. A Boy Named Gyllan

16\. New Apprentice

17\. Holocron

18\. Inheritance

19\. Darth Aheir

Epilogue

A Jedi Named Theron Voles

Chapter 1. The New Brotherhood

Prakith

It is believed that the Brotherhood of Darkness was completely destroyed on Ruusan, not so. A young Sith named Shyen Harto was a student on Korriban when Bane came to the academy. He also witnessed Bane's rise, fall, and rise again to power. When Harto arrived with the other Sith on Ruusan he did not find the charismatic leader that he was lead to believe Kaan was. In fact he saw right through Kaan's manipulations.

Then when Darth Bane returned Harto foresaw the downfall of the brotherhood at the hands of Bane. Harto was strong in the force but not strong enough to challenge Darth Bane. So Harto took five Sith war ships and fled Ruusan. He began recruiting young people strong in the force and training them in the ways of the Sith. He established the New Brotherhood of Darkness and many years later Servon Jaurd with help from Darth Millenial lead the New Brotherhood into the deep core world of Prakith.

Five Years after arriving on Prakith Lord Artan Voat overthrew Jaurd and declared himself the Supreme Dark Lord of the Brotherhood. His family has ruled the brotherhood for the past 400 years. Unlike the first brotherhood this one believed that the strongest should rule. So whoever felt they were strong enough could challenge anyone for position or revenge in the arena. This kept the Sith from falling to civil war.

At current Tyrstan Voat ruled the Sith with an Iron hand and was the most powerful member of his family to ever take the throne. Actually Trystan took the throne from a rival sith family and killed all members of that family in the arena. He then married his now wife Kamile Gassard. They had four children together, the fifth still in her stomach. Voat's brother Jorn Voat served as Headmaster of the Sith Academy which was the old fortress of Darth Andeddu.

"Let us come to order!" The Sith Herald Lady Nissa said.

The Sith high council sat around a long table with Voat sitting at the head of the table. His wife stood at his side along with his eldest son. Moadyn the Mighty was commander of the sith military forces. Moadyn sat at the other end of the long table. The closer one sat to the Supreme Dark Lord the higher their rank on the council. The Academy Headmaster was there as well.

"You called this meeting Lord Cyroh…So begin…" Trystan demanded.

The council meeting room was fifty by fifty feet. There was no ceiling as it was open to the elements, but there was an elemental shield to keep harsh weather out. A black carpet with the brotherhood emblem in red was on the floor. A globe light was above the table and servants both alien and human served food to the councilors.

He clears his throat before speaking, "As you all know the brotherhood was betrayed by Bane…But a young Sith Lord named Servon Jaurd had the foresight to save what he could from Bane's treachery…We took refuge here in the deep core so that we could rebuild…But all our efforts to get revenge on the Jedi have been for naught…The dense gravitational forces of the deep core prevent us from establishing stable hyperspace lanes back to the core worlds, the Republic, and the Jedi…Until now…" He paused to allow his words to take root, "As you know our agents have built Gala-Core corporation which supplies our fleet…trips into the deep core have been slow…We have even recently been sending ships to meet our supply ships…But the force is with us…Our agents have recently come upon a young man by the name of Gyllan Cage…He is strong in the force and his untamed force abilities allow him to see hyperspace lanes…It is he who has successfully navigated the deep core and delivered three supply runs…Soon we will be ready to attack the Republic and the Jedi…"

The council members exchanged glances, "Why haven't you recruited this Gyllan Cage?" Lady Oasta asked.

"Well for one there are two more shipments needed before the fleet is ready…When he makes those runs I intend to approach him with permission of the council…"

Trystan was about to speak but he was cut off when Lord Isardt slammed his fist on the table, "What of the order of two?"

Moadyn waved for more wine, "Our agents lost track of the order of two after Darth Oblivion killed his Master Darth Severuss…The Sith order of two has fallen into disarray under the rule of Darth Oblivion…We don't even know if the order still exists or who rules it…"

"Don't you think we should learn this before the invasion…" Lady Kamile asked.

"It matters not!" Trystan said in a deep tone of voice, "We out number any Sith that may still follow the teachings of Darth Bane…They will fall like the Jedi and the Republic…"

"I purpose we recruit this Gyllan Cage now…Before the Jedi corrupt his mind…"

Cyroh shakes his head, "Gyllan is well past the age the Jedi would take him…Besides he is a smuggler and he has no love for the Republic…So time is on our side…"

"Lets put it to a vote then…"

After the vote they discussed other matters of importance as well. "If there is nothing else…"

That is when Lord Okyn stood up, "I have a matter I wish addressed before we adjourn…" The council members sat back down, "I wish to challenge Lord Nikolass to battle in the arena for his position…"

Nikolass was Finance Treasurer for the brotherhood and sat to Trystan's right a coveted positon. Nikolass stood up knocking over his chair, "I accept your challenge and when you lie dead at my feet I shall lay claim to all your possessions…"

Trystan smirks and looks at his wife, "What is a council meeting without a little bloodshed…"

The Arena

The Arena quickly filled as word of the challenge spread across the Sith city and surrounding area. Even the students of the Academy flew shuttles and speeders to witness the fight. Bets were made as people took their seats. Trystan sat in the sky box with his family. His son was a colonel in the Sith fleet and was on shore leave with his girlfriend who had a beautiful body and little else going for her. Her strength in the force was weak and Tylar's mother did not approve. Tylar often had to play referee between his mother and girlfriend.

"How did the meeting go father?"

"Very well…Soon we will be able to invade the Republic and crush the Jedi…"

"How?"

As they talked Sith soldiers did a parade, then dancers came out, and afterwards A few students showed off their skills and powers of the Dark Side. "Father!" The young man was Lorn Voat a student at the Academy…"

"How does your training go…"

"Well father…I am the number one student at the Academy…"

"And your sister?"

"She has built her own lightsaber…But do not tell her I told you she will approach you after the fight…"

"Finally!" Moadyn said when the trumpets sounded.

The two combatants were announced by a droid. The skies were dark and gray threatening with rain as Nikolass was armed with dual lightsabers. Okyn was armed with a curved handle saber. "Begin!" The droid yelled.

Two Sith Lords facing each other in combat was always a spectacle that drew large crowds. Nikolass leaps at Okyn who unleashes force lightening from his left hand. It is blocked by the two swords. As Nikolass is coming down Okyn dashes around him and tries to carve open his back, but Nikolass brings his left sword behind his back and blocks. Then he swings around with his second blade. Okyn ducks and kicks Nikolass in the chest. He stumbles backwards and corrects himself using the force. Okyn does not advance instead he back peddles which is odd to Nikolass

He lunges forward and as he does Okyn becomes invisible. Most Sith Lords have a special power they keep hidden for moments like this. Even the blade of Okyn's lightsaber was gone. He could hear the hum of the blade but couldn't see it. So Nikolass unleashes a force wave in an attempt to end this fight. A patch of sand puffs and has the imprint of a body on it. Nikolass leaps and plunges his sword into the body imprint. When Okyn's body does not appear Nikolass realizes the terrible mistake he made. Then he grunts as he is stabbed in the back. The blade and Okyn become visible as Okyn withdraws the blade and severs Nikolass' head.

All the Sith in attendance clap and afterwards Okyn kneels before the Supreme Dark Lord with the High Council behind him and they make him Chief Finance Officer. Okyn passes his seat to his ally and lover Lady Pauline…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Gyllan Cage

Gyllan Cage was born on Alderaan, but his parents left to travel to Coruscant. The transport ship was attacked and the survivors were taken to Nar Shaddaa. Gyllan was sold into slavery, but escaped his exchange masters. He lived on the streets of Nar Shaddaa until he was 16. At the age of 16 Gyllan killed a smuggler and stole his ship leaving Nar Shaddaa forever. Gyllan traveled the galaxy in his Arotech Star jumper he named the Free Star.

Over time Gyllan became a smuggler as it was more lucrative than chartering his ship out. The only cargo he did not transport was slaves. Every now and then he would attack transports ships carrying slaves for the Exchange or the Hutts. A few years ago Gyllan took a contract to pilot ships into the deep core for Gala-Com. Unlike other star pilots Gyllan could see hyperspace lanes and tell how long it would be before they collapsed. He could do other odd things as well like see things before they happened and he had unusually fast reflexes.

"You lose again…" Gyllan says to his Onderonian battle droid.

"How are you doing that sir…" The Droid asked.

Gyllam just hunched his shoulders as the alarm beeped. "We've arrived…" He gets up and walks up the hall from the main cabin to the bridge. "Prepare to drop out of light speed…" He pulls on the lever and the stars revert back to normal.

"Please identify yourself…" Avoice demanded over the COM.

"This is Captain Gyllan Cage reporting for transport contract…"

"Captain you are authorized to land on platform eight…"

The Free Star is a cross between a Naboo Royal cruiser and a YT-1000 with its black and silver hall. The ship lands and immediately Droids check the landing gear and remove undesirable space particles from the hall. "So what do you have for me today…" Gyllan asks walking down the ramp with Beebo following.

"The ship will be ready in three days…Until then relax and rest…"

Gyllan is taken to a private suit, but after changing he goes to the casino to gamble and has diner at a restaurant orbiting the planet. After seducing a female dock worker Gyllan spends the rest of his time at the pools and the bar. "This is the inventory…Everything better be there when you arrive…"

"Sure…" Before taking off Gyllan checks the cargo and then he takes off and makes the jump to hyperspace. "Beebo what is this…"

"I don't know sir…A metal I have never seen or heard of before…"

"Put some on the Free Star we will take some of it with us…"

Gyllan drops out of hyperspace and has to change course as he has entered the Deep Core. With his eyes he looks across open space until a line of light appears in his vision. "Set course 55-9.001…" The hyperspace lane takes him halfway to his destination. He flies around in open space avoiding Black holes and gravity wells until he finds the next lane to his destination.

Praikith

"Here we are again Beebo Praikith…"

"I am unimpressed with this planet as I was the first time we came here Master…"

They land the transport ship in the hangar of the military base which was adjacent to the Palace of Sith Lords. A droid boards the ship to confirm the shipment and do inventory. "Gyllan! Welcome back…"

Gyllan bows out of respect as he had witnessed Cyroh execute one his servants with just a wave of his hand. "Lord Cyroh…"

"I am hoping you can stay for a while…As my guest…"

"Sure why not…"

Cyroh takes Gyllan to his villa, "I have been meaning to speak with you…"

"About what?" Gyllan asks taking a grape from the fruit tray.

"Your future plans after your contract is up...The galaxy is on the verge of change…Change with it or be left behind…"

Gyllan sighs, "I don't like making plans…Because they never turn out the way you want…Take life one day at a time I always say…"

Cyroh nods in agreement, "There is wisdom in what you say…But…what if you had the power to make your plans come true…"

Gyllan takes an apple this time, "What do you mean?"

Cyroh points his hand at the tray of fruit and it leaves the table and floats above it, "I speak of the force…It lies in you and I can teach you to use it…Harness it and control it…" The tray lowers back to the table.

Gyllan shakes his head, "I don't believe in the force…"

"It still exists…and with it you be so much more…All I ask is that you think it over…"

Gyllan spent the next four days at the Villa enjoying the women and hospitality Cyroh offered him. Any and everything he wanted. "I hope you really consider what I have said…" Cyroh said to Gyllan at the bottom of the ramp.

"I will…" They shake hands and he boards the transport ship. After a flight check the transport takes off and Gyllan flies it until he can find a stable hyperspace lane. After a day and half of searching he enters hyperspace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Apprentice

When Gyllan returned from the Deep Core he contacted a man by the name of Ranstar and met him on Nar Shaddaa. Ranstar was a Sith agent for Darth Syren. "Gyllan Cage…long time no see…"

"I've been around you weren't paying attention…"

"To what do I owe the dubious pleasure…"

Gyllan leads him up the ramp to the cargo hold, "Thought you might know someone interested in a rare ore…"

Ranstar takes out a scanner, "It can't be…Son of a Mynock…Where did you get this?"

Gyllan looks at him, "How much is it worth?"

"A lot to certain people…Tell me where you got it…"

Gyllan smiles, "Not where…Whom…Gala-Com…They have me transport it to a customer in the deep core…So what is it called and how much will you pay me for it?"

"Its called Coronite…"

"What is it used for…"

"That is a bit more complicated…I definitely know someone who will want to buy this…Give me five days…In the meantime be a guest in my suit…"

While Gyllan waited he was treated like a king by Ranstar's servants. On the second day at the mansion he dreamed about a beautiful tall woman with long raven hair and piercing blue eyes. She had the most perfect lips and a well tone body that made Gyllan's heart race. He awoke in a cold sweat. Three days later Gyllan stands on a platform as a ship lands.

As the buyer walks down the ramp Gyllan gasps because it is the woman from his vision. "Gyllan Cage Lady Deer…"

"That is not your real name is it?" Gyllan asks after bowing.

She stares at him, "You are very perceptive…Have dinner with me…"

A suit is provided for Gyllan. He is dressed handsomely, but Lady Deer is dressed seductively. The dress hugging all her curves, "You clean up nice…"

"Thank you…I think…"

"So Ranstar tells me you ship the ore for a Galla-Com corporation…Tell me about them…"

Gyllan smiles, "I'm afraid I cannot do that…I have a rule never to talk about my clients with others…"

"Even for the right price…"

"I can be persuaded to negotiate…" They dine on exotic dishes. "So the ore what is it called…"

"Coronite…It's a rare metal that amplifies the force…"

"And how do you know that?"

Lady Deer extends her hand using the force to undo the buttons on Gyllan's dinner jacket. "The power of the force is mine to command and it is in you…I can teach you to use it if you wish…"

Gyllan sighs, "I don't know…You are the second person to make that offer to me…"

Deer stands up and walks around the table, "I can offer you so much more…" Without making a move his chair pushes away from the table and Deer straddles him. Then she starts to kiss him and fondle his body.

"Deer…"

"Yes…"

"Deer…" it is hard to make a sentence with a beautiful woman touching you everywhere on your body. "Deer…"

"You already said that…" She replies biting his ear.

"Deer isn't your real name is it…" He asks cupping her left breast.

"I go by many names…and when I am done you will call me Master…"

When Gyllan awakes the bed is empty. He gets up and goes to the living room to find Deer whispering to Ranstar. He bows and leaves, "What was all that about…"

"A private matter…" She replies with her robe hanging open naked underneath.

"So was this all apart of convincing me to become your apprentice?"

"In more ways than one…Great power resides in you…"

"What is the difference between you the Jedi…and the others who made the same offer…"

"I am offering you the galaxy…These others are offering you servitude…and the Jedi…What have they ever done for you…"

"Why did I see you in my dream…"

"Our destinies are intertwined…That is why you had a vision of me…"

"What must I do?"

"On your knees…" He obeys, "From this day forth you shall be known as Darth Atlas…"

Syren immediately takes Atlas to the unknown world and begins his training. The first day is always the roughest for any apprentice, but Atlas showed promise by learning the Sith code in one day. As he rests Syren goes to the roof of the temple and summons the spirit of Darth Cognus.

"You summon me again…What wisdom do you seek of me…"

"Milady…I have just learned that the brotherhood still exists…"

"Yes…a remnant of the brotherhood…The traitor Darth Millennial led them to the deep core…"

"What should I do?"

"You must infiltrate their ranks and do what Darth Bane did…Use their desire to recruit your apprentice against them…and when the time comes lead them to a hyperspace lane that will collapse…and kill them all…"

"I will finish Darth Bane's work…The Rule of Two will prevail…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Into the Deep

A month had passed since Atlas became Darth Syren's apprentice. His training progressing quickly. It was on the second day of the month that Gyllan received a message from his Gala-COM contact. So Syren and Gyllan pack then they take his ship to Gala-com's corporate office. "Remember what I taught you…and keep your power and training hidden. One false move and they will kill me…"

Gyllan leans over and fondles her thigh, "They will have to get through me first…"

She shoves his hand away, "I am serious!" His mood changes and he gets up. Syren sighs love for a Sith is difficult and most likely they will try to kill each other and not for lordship of the Sith. She follows him to the main cabin, "I'm sorry!"

He smiles, "No you're not!"

She sighs, "I am…If the Brotherhood finds out who I am they will kill me and all Darth Bane sought to accomplish will be lost…"

He looks at her and shakes his head, "I love you…"

"I know and I love you…but first and foremost I am your Master…"

"Yes and one day I must kill you to take the Sith Throne…So tell me wise Master what does the rule of two say about love…"

"I don't want to argue…"

"Neither do I…"

"So do you accept my apology?"

"If you were truly sorry you would be naked by now…" Syren's clothes are ripped off by the force and she walks across the cabin and starts to fondle his body. As they travel Syren places up Sith spells of concealment. The spells are so complicated not even the most powerful Jedi or Sith could see through them.

"We have arrived!" Gyllan declares as the ship exits hyperspace. They meet with the contact and load the Free Star onto the ship. As they travel Syren inspects the last shipment for the brotherhood. Weapons and medpacs for common soldiers. Personal shield generators and stimulants. There are also spare parts for battle droids.

Syren smiles as Darth Atlas tries to sneak up on her, "Nice try…"

"Dam I thought I had you this time…" He kisses her neck, "Look when we reach Prakith let me do all the talking…"

"A hard thing to ask of a Hapan woman who is also your Sith Master…" She turns to face him, "We both have our parts to play…You can learn from them, but remember why we are here…They are the enemy…"

Prakith

After six hyperspace jumps the cargo ship finally reaches Prakith. Usually Gyllan delivers the ship to a warehouse near the city, but today he is ordered to fly to the palace hangar. "What is all this?" Gyllan asks staring out the view port. Dozens of Sith Lords and Masters stand at attention in the hangar to greet the cargo ship as it lands.

Syrah the name Darth Syren assumes walks hand in hand with Gyllan down the ramp. They bow to a tall human male, "Lord Cyroh may I introduce my wife Syrah Cage…"

"My lord!"

"Impressive and a Hapan female…" He steps to the side as man with cape and crown on his head step forward, "May I introduce you to Supreme Sith Lord Trystan Volt."

They bow to him, "Welcome to Prakith Gyllan and Syrah Cage…We have been looking forward to your arrival for some time…I sense the force is strong in the both of you…"

"Thank you…" Syrah says.

"Yes we both look forward to our training…"

Trystan and his wife escort the two new recruits to the Sith academy which sits atop a mountain. When they arrive they are introduced to the other Masters of the Academy. Then Trystan pulls Cyroh on the side, "If she hinders his progress kill her."

Cyroh looks at Trystan, "It may not come to that perhaps separation and a memory wipe…I will watch them…"

"Good keep me updated on their progress…"

Syrah and Gyllan are given a room to share and their apprentice robes.


End file.
